Sh'Okanabo
Sh'Okanabo is a recurring character in the TMNT Fast Forward series, a continuation of the 2003 TMNT animated series by Mirage Studios and 4Kids Entertainment. He is voiced by Sean Schemmel. Character Overview Sh'Okanabo is feared by many across the galaxy, easily described as an intergalactic boogeyman and by proxy, Fast Forward's Shredder. As the self-proclaimed Dread Lord, Sh'Okanabo seeks conquest of all, spreading his dark influence and terror across the galaxy in hopes of becoming supreme master. However, he may have trouble achieving such a goal so long as the now legendary Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles still draw breath. Appearance Sh'Okanabo appears as a hulking beast with purple skin and red eyes. He has four-digit claws and two-toed talons with reverse-joint legs to enhance an animalistic appearance. He adorns his body with dark blue armor with horned shoulder pads and yellow lining. The appearance is completed with a black helmet that frames his face. In his final appearance, Sh'Okanabo does away with most of his armor and shows off his bald cranium with one of his arms usually being a mass of half-formed tendrils. Personality Sh'Okanabo is the epitome of arrogance. Due to his tyrannical status he views all but his minions as inferior beings and as a a fighter, believes his strength to be second to none. In spite of this, Sh'Okanabo does concept the grasp of strategy and will retreat if necessary, lacking a bit of the tenacity Shredder possessed. Special Abilities Sh'Okanabo possesses the basic slime abilities of liquefying, shapeshifting and density control. Sh'Okanabo has proven to be one of the most ferocious foes the Turtles has ever faced, possibly rivaling that of the Shredder. Being the typical slime giant, Sh'Okanabo takes full advantage of his size, constantly changing his form to grab anything in the immediate vicinity, whether it be enemies or potential weapons but seems to avoid using slashing weapons. Later on, Sh'Okanabo displays the ability to produce his very own species, the Kanabo, a race of reptilian-like beasts created by infecting lifeforms with pieces of his body. The Kanabo spread quickly by coming into physical contact with other beings, regardless of their biology. The first telltale sign of infection is a sudden increase in hunger, raiding the nearest food sources without tire, followed by glowing red eyes. Eventually, a gooey shell will envelop their body and complete the transformation. Sh'Okanabo's strength and powers will then increase in relation to the amount of Kanabo created from his spreading influence. He also possesses some scientific abilities, as he was able to craft stable and fully functional clones of the Turtles who outmatch their originals in speed and strength, able to counter their fighting styles effectively. In spite of his fearsome powers, Sh'Okanabo is not without weaknesses. His one weakness is the solar system's own sun which can weaken and eventually kill him as well as undo any and all of his infections exposed by its rays. Synopsis Trivia *Sh'Okanabo's name and more particularly, the Kanabo, are derived from a Japanese two-handed club. In Japanese mythology, these were the signature weapon of the oni. **This could also possibly be wordplay at work as the Kanabo are a group that Sh'Okanabo himself had created. Category:Characters Category:Cartoon characters